Loving U
by Han Eun Kyo
Summary: Just a short story of WonKyu. Songfict dari lagu Loving U (러빙유) milik SISTAR. Please read and review


**Title:** **Loving U** **러빙유**

**Cast : **

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

Shim Changmin

**Pair: **WonKyu **(**Siwon **X **Kyuhyun**) **Friendship!ChangKyu

**Author : **Han Eun Kyo a.k.a Amanda ( koizumiamanda)

**Genre : **Romance, Friendship, a bit Humor

**Rated :** T a.k.a remaja

**Disclaimer : **Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orangtua mereka dan SM dan cerita milik author. Jika ada kesamaan plot cerita, maka hal itu bukan karena unsur kesengajaan.

**Warning :**** YAOI,** **JANGAN MEMPLAGIAT CERITA TANPA IZIN! **OOC, Pendeskripsian tokoh kurang, typo(s), aneh**, ****DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**** Please don't bash the pairing!**

**Summary : **Just a short story of dari lagu **Loving U (****러빙유****) **milik **SISTAR**.

Penasaran?

Check it out!

_**Loving U**_

_**러빙유**_

_**Han Eunkyo**_

_Present_

**HAPPY READING **

"Aku hampir terlambat! Eotte? Aish! Ini semua gara-gara aku tidur larut tadi malam." Rutuk seorang namja manis bername tag 'Cho Kyuhyun' yang terus berlari cepat menuju sekolahnya.

Mengapa ia berlari? Mengapa tidak naik bis atau minta diantar saja?

Yah, karena terlambat, ia langsung berlari ke luar rumah –bahkan tanpa sarapan terlebih dahulu-. Dan sialnya ia tidak ingat untuk menunggu bis di halte dekat rumahnya. Ia terus saja berlari dan tidak sadar sudah jauh melewati halte. Jadi namja manis berumur tujuhbelas tahun itu melanjutkan acara lari menuju sekolahnya karena takut terlambat. Aneh bukan? =='

_**Bruk**_

"YAK! JUGEULLAE? Kalau jalan itu pakai mata, kau masih ingat dimana letak matamu tidak sih?" maki Kyuhyun tanpa melihat siapa orang yang telah menabraknya.

"Mianhae. Sini biar aku bantu." Ucap sang penabrak menyesal sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tidak usah! Aku bisa berdiri sendiri." Ujar Kyuhyun sinis.

Kyuhyunpun berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk seragamnya yang sedikit kotor karena acara tertabraknya ia tadi.

Berniat ingin memaki sang penabrak lagi, Kyuhyun mengadahkan kepalanya dan mulai membuka mulutnya. Namun...

_Hey cham isanghae jeongmal strange__  
__Ireon jeog eobseotneunde neol bolttaemada na dugeundugeun tteollineunge_

_**Hey **__**참**__**이상해**__**정말**__**strange**_

_**이런**__**적**__**없었는데**__**널**__**볼때마다**__**나**__**두근두근**__**떨리는게**__**  
**__**Hey it's so strange, really strange**_

_**Whenever I see you, my heart pounds and trembles, I've never been like this before**_

_**Deg**_

"..."

Kyuhyun menatap wajah namja –sang penabrak- dihadapannya dengan tatapan terpesona.

'Tampan sekali!' batinnya.

Sang penabrak yang merasa sedikit risih karena ditatap dengan intens mengguncang bahu Kyuhyun pelan.

'Omo! Dia memegang bahuku!' Oke, bahkan kini ada bunga mawar tumbuh di kepala Kyuhyun. Eh? Maksudnya, kini hati Kyuhyun berbunga-bunga. Sepertinya ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

'Love at First Sight? Aku tidak percaya pada hal itu dan aku tidak jatuh cinta pada namja ini!' batin Kyuhyun frustasi.

Namun seketika ia tersadar dan menunjukkan raut wajah datarnya.

"Ah? Ne? Waeyo?"

"Kau baik-baik saja? Maaf, bukannya aku bermaksud untuk tidak bertanggung jawab karena telah menabrakmu. Tapi kita berdebat lain kali saja –kelihatannya kau masih ingin memakiku- karena aku sudah terlambat. Mianhamnida." Seru sang namja tampan sambil berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih cengo.

"..."

"OMO! Aku terlambat!" pekik Kyuhyun, lalu berlari menyusul namja yang ternyata satu sekolah dengannya.

.

.

.

.

.

_When I see your face honja mag sangsangeul hae__  
__Na pyojeong gwanli andwae michil geot gata tto niga niga bogo sipeoseo_

_**When I see your face **__**혼자**__**막**__**상상을**__**해**__**  
**__**나**__**표정**__**관리**__**안돼**__**미칠**__**것**__**같아**__**또**__**니가**__**니가**__**보고**__**싶어서**__**  
**__**When I see your face, I imagine things by myself  
I can't keep a straight face, I'm going crazy because I **__**want to see**__** you again**_

"Annyeonghaseyo. Choi Siwon imnida."

Suara seorang namja pindahan yang datang bersama sang wali kelas membuat ruang kelas XII IPA 3 riuh. Terdengar berbagai sorakan, pujian, maupun gumaman yang berasal dari para yeoja dan uke kelas ini.

"Tenanglah anak-anak!" tegas Kwon saem –sang wali kelas-.

"Sekarang carilah tempat duduk kosong yang kau inginkan, Siwon-sshi!" perintah Kwon saem lagi.

Siwon hanya mengangguk. Matanya melihat seisi ruang kelas barunya ini. Ah! Akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah tempat duduk kosong di sana. Siwon memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekati kursi kosong tersebut.

Setelah ia duduk, ia menoleh ke kirinya. Ia melihat seorang namja –yang menurutnya familiar- sedang tertidur lelap di mejanya.

Siwon mengguncang meja namja itu pelan.

"Mwoya? Aku sedang berkencan bersama 'pangeranku'. Jadi kalau menganggu nanti saja!" igau Kyuhyun. Hah? Ia masih tidur rupanya, pikir Siwon.

"Hei! Ireona!" Siwon mengguncang meja itu lagi dengan agak keras hingga membuat namja yang sedang tertidur lelap itu perlahan bangun.

"Eung?" namja yang ternyata Kyuhyun itu mengerjapkan matanya dan memfokuskan pandangannya terhadap namja tampan yang duduk disampingnya.

"Bahkan saat bangun 'pangeranku' ada di depan mataku. Hah, aku sepertinya sudah gila. Uh~ Aku benar-benar ingin melihat wajah tampannya lagi." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan, namun Siwon dapat mendengarnya.

"Pangeran? Di depan matamu? Jadi pangeran yang kau impikan itu aku?" simpul Siwon sambil tersenyum senang.

Tersenyum senang? Untuk apa ia tersenyum senang?

"..." Kyuhyun mengucek matanya dan kembali menatap Siwon.

Seketika matanya membulat.

"KAU?"

.

.

.

.

.

_I wanna say woo woo woo woo yeah__  
__Neo ttaemune geurae meonjeo marhagin sirheunde nae ibgae maemdora_

_**I wanna say woo woo woo woo yeah  
**__**너**__**때문에**__**그래**__**먼저**__**말하긴**__**싫은데**__**내**__**입가에**__**맴돌아**__**  
**__**I wanna say woo woo woo woo yeah  
I'm like this because of you, I don't want to be the first to say it but the words linger around my mouth  
**_

Sebulanpun berlalu sejak kedatangan Siwon di sekolah ini.

Selama sebulan itu pulalah Kyuhyun menyadari perasaannya pada namja tampan berlesung pipi itu.

C.I.N.T.A

Yah, ia akui sebelumnya ia memang tidak mempercayai cinta pada pandangan pertama. Mana mungkin ada hal seperti itu! Jatuh cinta itu perlu waktu, pengenalan dan penataan perasaan. Hanya orang bodoh yang percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama seperti itu. Mereka benar-benar mengenal 'jatuh cinta' atau tidak, sih? Namun sejak bertemu Siwon, Kyuhyun harus menarik kata-kata ketusnya itu. Yah, aku adalah salah satu dari orang bodoh itu, pikirnya.

"Hei BabyKyu! Kau melamunkan apa pagi-pagi begini? Choi Siwon itu ya?" goda Changmin –sahabat Kyuhyun-. Hanya Changmin yang tahu tentang perasaan Kyuhyun kepada Siwon. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak mau menceritakan tentang itu, namun beberapa minggu lalu Changmin mengancamnya dengan kalimat 'ceritakan padaku atau aku akan merusak semua gadgetmu'. Konyol memang, namun Kyuhyun entah mengapa takut terhadap ancaman itu dan memulai sesi curhat dengan sahabat -pencinta makanan-nya itu.

"Aish! Jangan bicara keras-keras, tiang ragunan!" umpat Kyuhyun sambil menutup mulut Changmin dengan tangan berkulit lembutnya.

Bukannya diam dan meminta Kyuhyun melepaskannya, Changmin malah mencium-cium tangan Kyuhyun yang menutup mulutnya.

"Ish! Pervert!" ejek Kyuhyun sambil menjauhkan tangan lembutnya dari mulut sang sahabat.

"Haha. Habis kau serius sekali mencintai namja kuda itu. Apa yang kau lihat darinya? Aku ini jauh lebih tampan, tahu!" ujar Changmin narsis.

"Kau lebih suka makan sih iya!" cibir Kyuhyun.

"Yasudah kalau kau benar-benar mencintainya, nyatakan saja padanya." Saran Changmin sambil mengambil cheese burger yang tadi diambilnya dari kulkas rumahnya.

"Aku tidak mau menyatakan terlebih dahulu. Biar ia saja yang menyatakan padaku. Mau ditaruh dimana harga diriku?"

"Cih, harga diri? Lalu bagaimana kabar harga dirimu jika Choi Siwon, sang pangeranmu itu diambil orang? Eoh? Apa kabar harga diri Cho Kyuhyun?"

"..." Kyuhyun diam. Ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri percakapan ini dan menatap Changmin yang masih asik dengan acara makannya.

"Hei. Aku juga mau cheese burgernya. Aku lapar~" pinta Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mata polos mengerjap-kerjap menatap Changmin.

Changmin yang terpesona dengan wajah imut sahabatnya, tanpa sadar memberikan burgernya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum puas.

'Dia benar-benar tidak tahan dengan wajah imutku, haha' batin Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

_Loving U U na eotteokhae what should I do?__  
__Jojeori andwae nae mam gojang nabeorin heart jeongsin mot charil mankeum__  
__Boy I'm falling in love with U U__  
__Na eotteokhae what should I do?_

_**Loving U U **__**나**__**어떡해**__**what should I do?  
**__**조절이**__**안돼**__**내**__**맘**__**고장**__**나버린**__**heart **__**정신**__**못**__**차릴**__**만큼**__**  
Boy I'm falling in love with U U  
**__**나**__**어떡해**__**what should I do?  
**__**Loving U U what should I do, what should I do?  
I can't control my heart, my heart is not working, it's to the point where I can't focus  
Boy I'm falling in love with U U  
What should I do, what should I do?  
**_

"Kyuhyun-ah!" panggil Siwon saat bel pulang terdengar berbunyi nyaring dari kelas XII IPA 3, kelas Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

_**Deg**_

Jantung Kyuhyun berdegup kencang saat menatap wajah tampan Siwon.

Beberapa kali ia menetralkan detak jantungnya dan menyembunyikan semburat merah yang dengan santainya terlihat di pipi chubbynya.

"N...ne?" balas Kyuhyun sambil mencoba tersenyum semanis mungkin.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, kini Siwon terlihat terpesona dengan senyum dan wajah manis Kyuhyun.

'Aigoo! So Cute and sweet!' batin Siwon terpesona. Namun ia tetap memasang raut wajah datarnya. Ck,ck,ck, namja ini pintar sekali berakting, eoh?

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

"A...apa?" Kyuhyun bertambah gugup ketika Siwon mendekatinya dan duduk di depannya.

Kyuhyun melirik Changmin sekilas. Dapat ia lihat sahabatnya menggumam tanpa suara padanya. 'Fighting Kyunnie! Jadikan ia milikmu!'

"Yak! Shim Tiang! Jugeullae?" pekik Kyuhyun tanpa sadar.

Changmin yang merasakan aura hitam disekitar tubuh Kyuhyun langsung terbirit pergi setelah membentuk gesture 'peace' dengan kedua jarinya.

"Mwo? Aku masih ingin hidup, Kyuhyun-ah." Ujar Siwon.

"Ah? M..mianhae! Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu padamu. Mianhae!" sesal Kyuhyun sambil menutup wajahnya. Aish! Mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya sekarang? Si tiang tukang makan membuatnya malu saja.

Siwon terkikik kecil. Menurutnya Kyuhyun yang salah tingkah seperti ini sangat imut. Ah, seandainya aku bisa mencubit pipi chubbynya itu, pikir Siwon.

"Jangan tutup wajahmu. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajah cantik-manis-dan-imutmu."

Kyuhyun tersentak. "Bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi?" pinta Kyuhyun menatap mata Siwon meminta penjelasan.

"Wajah cantik, manis dan imutmu." Ujar Siwon penuh penekanan.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon tidak percaya.

"Ah, aku mendatangimu untuk memintamu membantuku mempelajari bahan Kimia yang tadi diterangkan Saem. Aku tidak mengerti. Jadi, apakah kau bisa kerumahku untuk mengajariku, Kyuhyun-ah?" pinta Siwon penuh harap.

Kyuhyun terlihat berfikir. 'Mimpi apa aku semalam?'

"Geurom! Jadi, kapan aku datang ke rumahmu?"

"Sekarang. Bisakah?"

"Ne! Kajja!" seru Kyuhyun semangat sambil –tanpa sadar- menarik lengan Siwon.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Kyuhyun tengah berada di ruang belajar Siwon sambil menunggu Siwon kembali untuk membuatkannya minuman.

'Rumahnya mewah sekali. Choi Siwon –pangeranku- benar-benar pria idaman. Wajahnya tampan dengan dua lesung pipi yang menghiasi wajahnya, baik, sopan, ramah, pintar, kaya lagi. Cocok denganku yang manis, imut, cantik –kata Siwon- pintar, populer, ramah, kaya, seksi dan charming. Kalau aku bisa menjadi namjachingunya, pasti kami akan jadi The Perfect Couple, haha.' Batin Kyuhyun narsis.

_**Drrt Drrt**_

_Nan dalkomhan ice cream neon noga naerilgeol  
Sangkeumhan ice cream cream cream cream cream  
Chokollet ice cream nae kkaman pibucheoreom  
Dalkomhan ice cream cream cream cream cream_

Lagu 'Ice Cream' milik HyunA 4Minute membuyarkan lamunan narsis Kyuhyun. 'SMS?'

_**From : Prince Choi Siwon**_

_Kyuhyun-ah, bisakah kau pergi ke kebun di belakang rumahku sekarang? Nan neol gidaryeo ;D_

"Eoh? Untuk apa dia menyuruhku kesana? Dia ingin belajar di kebun? Ada-ada saja." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan.

.

.

.

Kini Kyuhyun sudah berada di kebun besar milik keluarga Choi. Mata indahnya menulusuri seluruh kebun, mencari sosok pangeran kudanya. Kyuhyun terus berjalan ke dalam kebun.

Namun ketika menemukan pangeran kudanya, ia terkejut.

"I...itu..."

_Aetaneun nae mam neomu ginagin bam sumgyeowatdeon neoreul hyanghan mal saranghae_

_**애타는**__**내**__**맘**__**너무**__**기나긴**__**밤**__**숨겨왔던**__**너를**__**향한**__**말**__**사랑해**__**  
**__**My heart is burning, this night is too long, words I've been hiding from you, I love you  
**_

"I..itu..."

Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun tidak terkejut? Siwon memakai pakaian ala pangeran, yang membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan. Lalu ada sebuah meja putih bulat dan dua buah kursi di depan Siwon. Jika dilihat lebih detail, di sandaran kursi tersebut terdapat kain sulaman tertuliskan dua buah kata yang berbeda. Di kursi pertama tertulis 'Prince Siwon', sedangkan di kursi kedua tertulis 'Princess Kyunnie'. Dan Kyuhyun baru sadar setelah melihat ke bawah, ternyata beberapa tangkai bunga mawar mewah membentuk hati telah melingkari tempatnya berdiri.

Siwon tersenyum sangat manis.

"Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun, my princess."

Mata Kyuhyun membulat kaget. 'Kalau ini mimpi, tolong jangan pernah bangunkan aku, Tuhan'.

"..."

Kyuhyun terdiam cukup lama. Perasaan Siwon mulai tidak enak. Berbagai pertanyaan hinggap di benaknya. Apa Kyuhyun menolakku? Apa Kyuhyun tidak mencintaiku? Apa aku salah mengartikan perasaan Kyuhyun terhadapku? Apa Kyuhyun sudah punya namjachingu atau yeojachingu? Dan berbagai 'apa Kyuhyun' lainnya.

'Baiklah. Aku tidak akan memaksanya.'

"Kalau kau tidak mencintaiku-"

"Nado saranghae!"

Siwon kaget mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang baru saja memotong perkataannya.

"Jeongmal?" tanya Siwon memastikan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk imut.

"Tapi... tadi kau diam saja. Aku kira kau akan menolakku."

"Mianhae. Tadi aku kaget. Aku tidak menyangka kau punya perasaan yang sama terhadapku." Jelas Kyuhyun sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Jadi..." Siwon menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Jadi?" Kyuhyun menunjukkan ekspresi penasarannya yang imut.

"So, would you be my princess, my only Cho Kyuhyunnie?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pasti. "Ne! Tentu saja aku mau, my prince Choi Siwon." Seru Kyuhyun sambil berlari memeluk Siwon, pangerannya.

Siwon membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat.

Senyum bahagia terus menghiasi wajah pasangan baru ini.

Namun senyum bahagia Kyuhyun tergantikan dengan bibirnya yang dipoutkan, karena Siwon menyuruhnya –memaksanya- untuk memakai gaun ala putri dongeng yang sebelumnya telah dibawa Siwon ke kebun ini.

"Kenapa aku harus memakai itu? Tidak ada namja yang memakai gaun seperti itu, Tuan Choi!"

"Ayolah Kyunnie. Aku kan sudah memakai pakaian seperti ini. Tidak mungkin kau masih berpakaian seragam seperti itu, kan? Kita akan makan dan berdansa disini, Kyunnie." Bujuk Siwon.

"Kau pasti sangat cantik memakai gaun itu. Ya? Ya? Ya?" Kini Siwon memasang horse eyesnya(?).

Kyuhyun menyerah. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya samar. "Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

_Ok let's talk about love modu hwiparameul bulmyeo__  
__Eomeona nareul kkosiryeogo haetdeon namjadeul ijen modu annyeong__  
__Nae aegyoseogin mogsorineun oppaman bureullae (Oppaya)__  
__Eojjeomyeon joha naega sarange ppajyeotna bwa_

_**Ok let's talk about love **__**모두**__**휘파람을**__**불며**__**  
**__**어머나**__**나를**__**꼬시려고**__**했던**__**남자들**__**이젠**__**모두**__**안녕**__**  
**__**내**__**애교석인**__**목소리는**__**오빠만**__**부를래**__**(**__**오빠야**__**)  
**__**어쩌면**__**좋아**__**내가**__**사랑에**__**빠졌나**__**봐**__**  
**__**Ok let's talk about love, everyone whistle  
Oh my, all the boys who tried to hit on me, now goodbye  
With my cutesy voice, I only wanna call you, oppa (Hey oppa)  
What to do, I think I am in love  
**_

Beberapa jam telah berlalu. Kini senja telah menggantikan siang untuk menemani pasangan baru ini. Langit yang berwarna orange kemerahan, burung-burung yang berkicau merdu dan semilir angin sepoi-sepoi semakin menambah suasana romantis di kebun milik keluarga Choi ini.

Kini pasangan yang menamai diri mereka 'Prince Siwon and Princess Kyunnie' tengah berdansa ditengah alunan musik bernuansa romantis.

Tangan Siwon memeluk pinggang ramping Kyuhyun erat. Sedangkan kedua tangan Kyuhyun melingkar di leher Siwon.

Keduanya terhanyut, menyelami pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Namun Siwon tidak begitu menyukai keheningan seperti ini. Jadi ia mencoba mencari topik untuk berbicara dengan Kyuhyunnya.

"Princess?" panggil Siwon memecah keheningan.

"Ne?" sahut Kyuhyun sambil mengadahkan kepalanya menghadap Siwon.

"Kau tahu tidak, mengapa rambut Barbie kebanyakan berwarna blonde?"

Oh tidak. Apa-apaan dia? Mengapa malah melontarkan teka-teki seperti itu? =='

"Hah? Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?" Kyuhyun yang malah mengira Siwon akan menggombalnya bertanya.

"Karena kalau botak berarti bukan Barbie, tapi Dedy Cobuzier." Jawab Siwon polos.

Kyuhyun sweatdrop. Ia kira Siwon ingin menggombalnya, ternyata malah ingin melawak.

"Baiklah, aku akan serius. Aku ingin meminta sesuatu." Ucap Siwon tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun menatapnya, seakan bertanya –apa?-

"Maukah kau memanggilku 'oppa' satu kali saja?" pinta Siwon.

"Mwo?"

"Eum... kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa. Lupakan saja." Ujar Siwon sambil tersenyum maklum pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terlihat berfikir.

"Siwonnie" panggilnya.

"Ne?"

Kyuhyun mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Siwon dan berbisik pelan.

"Siwonnie oppa ya, saranghae~"

Siwon membatu. Ia tidak menyangka Kyuhyun akan menuruti permintaannya dan mengucapkan 'saranghae' dengan nada manja seperti itu.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dalam. Lalu perlahan mengeliminasi jarak antara mereka. Ia mulai menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyuhyun lalu melumatnya perlahan saat Kyuhyun membalas ciumannya.

Tak lama kemudian keduanya melepas tautan bibir mereka dan saling melempar senyum manis.

"Saranghae My Princess Kyunnie ya."

"Nado saranghae Siwonnie oppa."

**Prince Siwon love Princess Kyuhyun**

**FOREVER**

_Hello hello nuni majuchimyeon__L-O-L-O-V-E naneun malhae__  
__Mello mello urin L-O-L-O-V-E-L-O-L-O-V-E__(Only U)__  
__I'm only think about U__  
__**Hello hello **__**눈이**__**마주치면**__**L-O-L-O-V-E **__**나는**__**말해**__**  
**__**멜로**__**멜로**__**우린**__**L-O-L-O-V-E-L-O-L-O-V-E (Only U)  
I'm only thin**__**k about U**_

_**Hello hello, when our eyes meet I speak of L-O-L-O-V-E  
Melo, melo, we're in L-O-L-O-V-E-L-O-L-O-V-E (Only U)  
I'm only think about U **_

.

.

.

.

.

_**END**_

_Done~_

_Ini cerita ganti buat yang minta sekuel FF 'Love Disease', mianhae Eunkyo emang nggak bikin sekuel. Tapi Eunkyo tetap bikin FF- FF lain kok. ^^/ _

_Sekali lagi Eunkyo kasih tahu, FF ''udah update!_

Oke, sampai ketemu di Fanfict Eunkyo yang lain.

Mohon Review nya...

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Tapi mohon dengan kata-kata yang tidak kasar dan menyinggung.

Wanna review?

Wanna like dan comment?

Terimakasih sudah membaca~ \^O^/

_**GOMAWO (_ _)* bow **__**90**__** ͦ ***_

_**Salam hangat author. **_

_**Han **__**EunK**__**yo**_


End file.
